The Wet Nurse
by countrysunshine
Summary: Delaine answers an ad in the paper, desperate to get out of the run down apartment she's been living in. When she meets the handsome and charming Charlie Williams, and discovers what he wants her to do, will she accept the job? Adult nursing, male/female sex, not for under 21 readers...
1. Chapter 1

Charlie sat back in the chair and ran his hand through his hair. He re read the ad and smiled. He wondered, would anyone really answer it. He sure hoped so.

ACROSS TOWN IN A RUN DOWN APARTMENT...

Delaine tossed her keys onto the coffee table and sat down on the sofa to pull her shoes off and thumb through the mail. She cussed when a drop of water hit the top of her head. Sorry fucker still had not fixed the leak in the roof. She walked down the small hallway to her bedroom and stretched out on her bed and unfolded the newspaper. An ad caught her eye.

 _WANTED: A companion of sorts to act as a cook, housekeeper and wet nurse. Only call if you are serious. Room and board provided._

Delaine tapped her pencil on the paper and dialed her friend Megan's number.

"Hey I just saw an ad in the paper and, well.. I have a question."

"What." Megan blew a puff of smoke and propped her feet on the table in front of her. She took a sip of lukewarm coffee.

"What is a wet nurse."

"What.." Megan choked, spewing coffee all over herself, "What in the hell are you..."

"Its an ad, in the paper," Delaine read it to her.

"Lanie.. are you sure..."

"It would get me out of this shit hole."

"Why don't you just.. "

"Megan, I cant afford anything else."

"Ok, so what if this guy turns out to be a nut job, I mean, putting an ad like that in the paper is scary enough."

"I am calling, I will talk to you later."

Delaine dialed the number, and a deep voice with a southern drawl answered.

"Uh.. I..uh.. um.. my name is Delaine Matthews.. and I was calling about the ad."

"Yeah.. you interested?"

"Well, yes.. I mean.. maybe.. I..."

"Why don't you come by." Charlie snuffed out his Winston, "say an hour."

"Sure." Delaine tucked her hair behind her ear, "what's the address?"

Delaine hung the phone up and thumbed through her closet, trying to find just the right outfit. She pulled out a purple and black long sleeve western print shirt and a pair of black Wrangler jeans. She pulled the shirt over a purple tank top that fit her good, and showed her assets perfectly. She had to get this job. She pulled on a pair of black eelskin cowboy boots and grabbed her keys.

She drove for what felt like forever before finally reaching 104 Williams Lane and made a left turn off the main highway. She gasped when the huge ranch style house nestled under a grove of pecan trees came into view. It was the most beautiful house she'd ever seen. The front porch stretched all the way across the front of the house, lined with huge rockers. A swing hung at one end, with a man seated in it that Delaine assumed was the man who placed the ad.

"Hey there." he stood up and walked across the porch when he saw Delaine, "You must be Miss Matthews." He extended his hand, "Names Charlie."

He smiled at her revealing a line of perfect white teeth. Delaine felt her heart leap in her chest. She noticed the black curls peeking out from under the Alabama Crimson Tide ball cap he was wearing. and she fought the urge to run her hands through them.

"Come on inside" she glanced down at his ass when he turned to open the door, and she silently scolded herself.

"Well." he motioned for her to sit. "since you read the ad, I guess you know what I am looking for." He lit a cigarette, "can you cook?"

"Yes sir."?"

"No.. no sir." he smiled, "just call me Charlie."

"I.. yes I can cook, and clean.."

"And." he took a drag off his cigarette and leaned back, crossing one leg over the other, "what about the other."

"I... " she blushed, "I guess I can do that too."

"You do know what a wet nurse is, don't you darlin'?"

She nodded.

"So, I assume you have milk?"

She nodded again.

"I.. no one knows why, but I started to lactate when I.. went through puberty and... its not a lot.. but..."

"Don't worry about that." he stood up, "We can get you on a supplement, and with me sucking you and pumping, well... those tits will be gushing milk in no time." he stood in front of her. "I need a sample though."

"I.. I'm sorry, I don't ..."

"I need a sample sugar.. if you are going to be feeding me your milk.. I want to know what it tastes like..."

"Well... I... "

"Nobody can see in here, its ok."

"I would still... "

"Come on. "He reached for her hand and walked down the hallway. Delaine gasped when she entered his master bedroom.

"Ok." He sat down on the bed. "how do you want to do this?"

Delanie shrugged, "I don't know.. I... I have never been naked in front of a man before."

"You ever fucked a man?"

"How dare you..."

"Hey." he took her hand, "Sorry.. that was kind of.. "

"Yes, it was."

He pulled her down onto his legs and smiled. Her heart did a flip. Her ears were buzzing as he un buttoned her blouse.

"Lift your arms up." He said softly and pulled her tank top off. He reached behind her and un hooked her bra, her large 44hh breasts tumbling out.

"Shit" He whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... you... you just have got a nice set of tits."

He weighed them, almost as if he was trying to decide which one to suckle from.

"Lay back on the bed." he stood her up and Delaine laid down, wondering what the hell he was going to do to her. She remembered her conversation with Megan and wondered if maybe this was a mistake.

Charlie straddled her torso and pressed her huge tits together. Her rubbed his thumbs over her nipples and then lowered his head, pulling the left one into his mouth. He gently sucked and before long, his mouth was filled with Delaines warm milk.

Delaine closed her eyes, loving the feel of him sucking her. She could feel her sex getting wetter, and was scared she may cum.

"Damn," he sat up and smiled, "You taste pretty good."

He stood up and reached for her hands, "Lets go into the kitchen, and if you pass the second test, and you are still interested, the job is yours."

Delanie followed him into the kitchen. She hoped with all her heart he liked her cooking. She started setting pots on the stove under his watchful eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie walked up the porch steps and stomped his boots off before walking inside. His senses were teased by the aroma of chicken and dumplings. That was one of his favorite meals, that he recalled his grandmother often cooking. He walked into the kitchen just as Delaine was sliding a pan of biscuits into the oven.

"I went by and picked up the rest of your things, and paid that slumlord of yours."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that." Delaine turned and smiled at him.

"I didn't mind," He sat a bottle on the counter, "You need to take these three times a day."

"What is it?" Delaine picked the bottle up and read the label.

"It will help you produce, it wont hurt you, its an herb."

Delaine nodded.

Charlie wiped his mouth and sighed, "Damn.. now that was good."

"Thanks." Delaine started clearing the table, "You want coffee?"

He shrugged, "If you do."

Delaine loaded the dishwasher and started a pot of coffee. She snapped the kitchen light off and joined Charlie in the living room.

"I think the coffee's ready, you ready for a cup?"

He gave her a lustful look and followed her into the kitchen. He wanted cream in his coffee. He watched Delaine pour two cups and stopped her when she reached for the refrigerator door.

"You take cream in your coffee"

"I know"

"I was going to.. "

Charlie pulled the strap of her tank top down and pulled her breast from her bra. "Lean over."

Delaine swallowed hard as he gently kneaded her breast and then squeezed her nipple, pulling slightly. She watched as the milk squirted from her into his coffee.

"There," he licked his fingers and smiled. "You ok Delaine?"

"You.. you can call me Lanie." she felt light headed and walked over to the table.

"Whats wrong?" his tone was filled with concern.

"I... I don't know. I.. I get this weird feeling when you touch me.. or when you are standing behind me.." she put her head in her hands. Charlie sipped his coffee and smiled. He knew exactly what "feeling" she was talking about.

"Come in here with me." he sat his cup on the table and took her hand. "Take your shirt and bra off." he sat down on the couch and watched her strip. He felt his cock stir. He was a man after all, and she was a very attractive woman. With the biggest set of knockers he'd ever seen. "Here, "He pulled her down onto his lap, placing her knees on either side of him, "now, " his coal black eyes met hers, "Just relax ok."

She nodded, her heart pounding in her ears. She tried to swallow, but had no spit.

Charlie started to massage her breasts, gently pulling her nipples. OH.. it felt so good.

Delaine closed her eyes and rested her hands on his shoulders. She could feel the warm liquid running down her front. Charlie scooted down further into the couch and lifted her heavy right breast up, holding it up with one hand, he played with her nipple with the other hand.

"Oh.. uh... Charlie.. I..."

"SHHHH.. hush.. just enjoy it." he whispered. He bit his bottom lip. His cock was about to bust out of his pants. He knew she could feel it pressing against her.

Delaine started moving her hips as Charlie rolled her nipples between his fingers, every now and again giving a firm squeeze.

"Oh.. god something is happening.. I don't.. "

"Its ok." he said gently, "just let your body respond."

"But.. I am afraid.. "

"Its ok baby," he kept playing with her tits, "I wont hurt you."

Delaine started to grind her hips, her pelvis rubbing his cock. She felt her pussy start to throb, and started to moan. Her body jerked and she collapsed against him.

"Now." he brushed her hair back, "how did that feel?"

"Fuckin awesome." She panted.

"You have never had an orgasm before?"

She peered up at him shyly, embarrassed, and shook her head no.

"You don't need to be ashamed Lanie"

"Can... can we do that again?"

He laughed, "Can I drink my coffee first?"

She had forgotten all about the coffee. She stood up and glanced down, noticing the huge bulge in his pants. He caught her staring and smiled.

"Men get aroused too."

"I.. I know.. its just.. "

He walked back into the room, sipping his coffee.

"You ever seen a man naked?"

"Let me heat your..."

"Have you." he tucked his hand at the base of her neck, "you ever felt a cock pulse in your hand? You haven't have you?"

She shook her head no.

He smiled, "Well, we may have to do something about that." he downed the coffee and checked the front door. "Bout time to go to bed."

Lanie followed him down the hallway. The house had three other bedrooms, but he was clear when she moved in, she would sleep with him. "If I wake up in the middle of the night, and I want a hit or two off your tits, I don't want to have to walk down the hall and get to you, I just want to turn over."

His instructions were clear. She would do the grocery shopping, the housecleaning, laundry and meals, and she would sleep nude. Lanie snapped the bathroom light off and slipped into the bed.

She could hear Charlie removing his clothes and glanced to her right, catching a glimpse of him. She had never seen a man before. Not like that. She could clearly detect the outline of his maleness in the shadow of the moonlight and wondered what having sex with him would feel like. The first night she had nursed him, he got hard, his cock resting against her bare belly.

"I want you to nurse me a different way tonight." He slid into bed.

"Ok." she looked over at him. He usually wanted her laying on her back.

"Get on top of me, let em hang in my face."

Lanie nodded and slid over on top of him. He took her tit in his hand and rolled his tongue around her nipple a few times before latching on and starting to suck. Lanie moaned softly.

"You taste so damn good." he gently nipped her with his teeth, "So damn good."

He emptied her right breast and switched to the left. He could feel her sopping wet sex against his belly.

"Can I make you cum again?"

"I... I guess so."

"Not sucking your tits this time." he smiled at her, "I want to eat you."

"Wh... what do you..."

He smiled, "I want to lick your pussy, suck your clit." He brushed her hair back, "man's never done that to you?"

She shook her head no.

THE NEXT MORNING

Lanie woke up and stretched, glancing at the clock. She looked over at a sleeping Charlie and smiled. He was so handsome, manly, yet with boyish features. She got up, trying not to wake him, and padded to the bathroom. She slipped a pair of shorts and a tank top on and went into the kitchen to start the coffee.

"Mornin" She turned and smiled at Charlie who had emerged from the bathroom, hair mussed, wearing only his underwear.

"Morning' She reached up and twisted the window blinds open. "Coffee's almost ready."

She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. She thought back to last evening, and felt her panties dampen. This man, she barely knew, made her feel like she'd never felt in her life.

"You ever herded cattle?" Charlie poured a cup of coffee and reached for the sugar.

"No."

"Well, you can help me." He motioned for her to come over to the sink. Lanie realized he wanted milk in his coffee and walked over, lifting her shirt.

Charlie massaged her breast for a few seconds before giving her nipple a squeeze. Milk started pouring from her.

"Ranch hand cant come today." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "We can get you emptied out before we go."

Lanie nodded and started plating eggs and bacon. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him licking her... making her orgasm again and again, but she was too shy.

They chit chatted over breakfast, and he helped her clear the table.

"Why don't we get you some relief before we go down to the herd." he took her hand and walked into the living room. He removed his pants and underwear and sat down on the couch. Lanie tried hard not to appear to be staring at him. Since she had never "seen" a man before, she didn't have anything to compare him to. He pulled her down onto his lap and slid her tank top off. He scooted down a bit and pulled her left tit to his mouth.

Lanie braced her hands on either side of his head, looking out the front window. There were two squirrels fighting for space in a small tree, and she tried hard to concentrate on that. Charlie switched tits, and sucked one. playing with the nipple of the other. Lanie started to get that feeling, and started to grind her hips against him.

"Charlie" she panted, "oh.. "

"You like that" He grunted, "God Lanie.. you... get up..."

She wondered if she'd somehow hurt him. She stood there watching in a stupor as he grabbed his rock hard cock and started pounding it with his hand. He tossed his head back and let out a loud.."AAAHHHHHH" Lanie watched semen spewing out of him.

"You ok?" He looked up at her, standing up, he went to grab a towel and started wiping cum off himself and the chair.

"Y... yeah.. I..."

He smiled, "Its ok." he sat back down and reached for his jeans, "I just needed some relief."

"Oh." She nodded.

"Come on, lets go saddle the horses."

It was hot, boiling hot, and very dry. Lanie took her hat off and wiped sweat. Her eyes scanned the pasture and she watched Charlie, riding across the pasture, slapping a cow on the rear. "What is wrong with you Delaine?" she whispered to herself. She had never been.. felt so drawn to a man in her life.

"You just about ready to get a bite of lunch?" He rode up beside her.

"Yeah sure." She clucked her tongue and gently pulled the reins, guiding her horse toward the barn. They rode in silence for a while, and she finally spoke "It sure is hot."

"Yeah."

Lanie fixed sandwiches for their lunch, while Charlie showered. They ate lunch and she started a load of laundry. She stepped out of the laundry room, noticing something in the mud room she had never seen before. There was a board with two cut out spaces, and silver bowls underneath. She wondered what in the hell that was for.

"Lanie." Charlie came walking through the kitchen. He realized she'd found the milking room and leaned against the door.

"Would you..." she looked at him, "what the hell is that for?"

"Its.." he gave her a sheepish look, "I was... well.. can we talk for a second?"

She nodded and followed him into the living room. He explained to her that he'd fixed that table before she'd agreed to take the job

"So, you were planning to treat me like a cow?"

"I... no.. I was.." he sighed, "I am sorry you saw that."

There was fire in her eyes as she brushed past him, "Well.. I'm not."

She sat down in one of the porch rockers and leaned her head back, willing the hot tears not to fall down her cheeks.

"Lanie." Charlie stepped out onto the porch. She didn't even bother to look at him.

Charlie sighed and leaned against the railing. He dared not tell her what his plan was. Before he met Lanie, he and his ranch hand, Keelan, had the idea to build this milking station of sorts. While one of them enjoyed the succulent milk filled tits of the lady, the other could fuck the hell out of her from behind. It sounded like quite an awesome way to spend a Saturday evening, but that was before he met Delaine.. before he... he shook himself back to reality and looked over at her. He felt like shit. He'd made her cry.

"Look.. I didn't, I never meant.. "

"What, for me to see that? What is it for, I think you owe me that much."

Charlie sighed and started to explain what the station was for. Lanie's mouth gaped open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So... that is what you think a woman is for? A personal toy for a man?"

"No.. that's not... Lanie please.. "

She walked inside and stormed to the bedroom, the screen door slamming behind her. Charlie was hot on her heels.

"Lanie, what are you doing?"

She was slinging clothes into a bag, "What the fuck does it look like I am doing?" she stuffed a pair of socks down into the side of the bag, "I am no more than a cheap thrill for you."

"No you're not.. " He sat down and reached for her hand, "Don't go.. please."

"Why should I stay?" She shook her head, "I should have known.. Megan was right."

"I wanted someone.. that.."

"That what?"

"Lanie.. my wife died a year ago, and I wanted someone to be here, a companion... and..."

"Then why did you place an ad for a wet nurse?"

His eyes challenged her, "Why did you answer?"

Lanie stood in front of the dresser and put her face in her hands. She couldn't go back to that ratty ass, bug infested apartment.

"Why did you?" Charlie turned her to him.

"I... I needed to get out of that rat hole I was living in, and this sounded like a good opportunity, I just didn't expect..."

"What?"

"I didn't expect to... never mind."

"You didn't expect to what Lanie?" he bent his head and kissed her. Lanie practically melted against him, draping her arms around his neck. She finally broke the kiss and tried to turn away from him.

"You feel the same way I do, I know you do."

"What do you mean?"

"I am falling in love with you Lanie, and I think you feel the same way?" he turned her face to his, "am I right?"

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What? Why are you crying?"

"I.. I am afraid, I have never felt like this before."

He slid his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

"Don't leave, ok." he sat down on the bed and pulled her onto his legs, "Please."

"Why would you do that... make that milking table?"

"Keelan and I were drunk Lanie.. drunk and horny."

Lanie didn't tell him her thoughts. She silently wondered what it might feel like, to feel a mans hands and mouth on her breasts, but not be able to see him. She gave him a shy smile. Maybe that milking station would be put to use.. just not now.

"You're full." He smiled, noticing the wet spot on the front of her shirt.

"Its starting to hurt."

"Why didn't you say something." he stood up and removed his pants and underwear before laying back on the bed. Lanie positioned herself over him. Milk started dripping like a faucet from the tit he wasn't sucking on. Lanie looked for something to put under her, to catch it, but Charlie didn't seem to mind.

"Move back and forth." He said quietly, "rock on your hands.. yeah.. like that." He laid there and watched her giant orbs swaying. He closed his eyes and groaned, and Lanie felt the hot cum spurting from his hard cock hit her belly. "GOD Lanie." his body jerked, "I want to fuck you so damn bad I cant stand it."

Lanie wiped her belly and reached for her shirt.

"Hey, I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Its ok." She slipped her shirt over her head and sat down on the bed, "can I be honest?"

"Yeah sure."

"I want to, bad, but, Charlie I am so scared."

"Why." he got down on his knees in front of her and took her hands, "I wont hurt you.. I mean, not on purpose."

"I know that." She looked down at their entwined hands, "but I have never done that before, what if I do it wrong?"

"There is no right or wrong way... you just, do whatever comes naturally to you."

"Can I ask you something, and you wont laugh at me?"

"Yeah sure."

"My friend, Megan, said that her boyfriend likes blow jobs." Lanie tucked her hair behind her ear, "What is that.. I mean.. how do you..."

Charlie sighed, she really WAS a virgin.

"Remember, the other night, when I gave you oral sex?" Lanie nodded, "Well, a blow job is oral sex that a woman gives a man, you.. suck my cock till I cum."

"Oh." Lanie nodded, "Do you like it?"

"I don't know a man alive that doesn't."

"Charlie, you... you have a large... I don't know if I could do that without.. and when you cum.. it will go in my mouth and.. "

He put his finger on her mouth and made a shushing sound.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Charlie dried his hands and looked out the front window. Keelan was back from the auction. He stepped out the front door and waved.

"How many did you get?"

"Sixteen"

"Let me grab my keys and I will meet you..."

Keelan hit his bosses chest with the back of his hand and pointed up toward the house.

"WHO is that?" Keelan slipped his shades off, licking his lips.

"That is Delanie." Charlie slapped him on the back "And she's mine."

Keelan couldn't take his eyes off her massive chest. This chick had the biggest set of tits he'd ever seen in his life. He watched his boss bound up the steps and slip his arms around her tiny waist. He said something to her and she smiled, running her finger down his cheek. He kissed her and walked inside.

"Come on." Charlie reached for her hand, "Come meet Keelan."

Charlie introduced them and Keelan extended his hand, "It sure is nice to meet you."

"Baby, we are gonna go unload this cattle, you mind fixin some supper?"

"No." She smiled. She would do just about anything for Charlie.

"Thanks" He grinned at her and her heart did a flip flop. "We will be back in about an hour or so."

Keelan closed the gate and hiked himself up on the railing beside Charlie.

"Ok, where did you find her." he gestured with his hands to his front, "Her tits are like... wow..."

"I put an ad in the paper." Charlie took a drag off his Winston.

"She lactating?"

"Yeah."

"Damn." Keelan whistled, "you lucky fucker."

"She's awesome man.. she is an amazing cook.. keeps the house spotless."

"She good in bed?"

"I have no idea." Charlie took a final drag and thumped the cigarette behind him, "she's still a virgin."

"Then how.. how's she got milk if.. "

"She's got some sort of hormonal imbalance.. she's had milk since she was a teenager."

"Ok.. so you told me, when you were thinking about this after Robin died that, we would.."

"I know." Charlie sighed. He was a man of his word, always had been, and he did promise Keelan that they would "share" the woman when he found one. He just didn't know how receptive Lanie would be. He thought back to the night she'd found the milking station. He didn't want her to leave him. He had fallen head over heels in love with her.

"What does it taste like?"

"What?"

"Her milk dude.. what does it taste like.. is it good?"

"Its sweet, creamy." he felt his cock stir. "and she loves to have her tits sucked."

"Shit." Keelan hopped off the rail and started walking toward the work truck, "so when can I have a hit?"

"Let me talk to Lanie ok"

Charlie drove back to the house, wondering just exactly how he was going to approach the subject with Lanie. He could get her drunk, and she wouldn't care either way. "No." He slammed his fists on the steering wheel, "dammit.. why the hell did I ever agree to this?"

He climbed out of the truck and walked up the porch steps. He hung his hat on the rack by the door, and inhaled, the aroma of fried chicken making his mouth water.

He stepped over to the sink to wash his hands and watched as Lanie plated up the last of the chicken.

"Smells good" He slid his arms around her waist. "I need to ask you something, but don't freak out ok."

"What?"

"Keelan wants.. well.. he wants to..."

She sighed, "Let me guess, you want me to breastfeed your friend, so you can watch and get all.. aroused."

He grinned at her, "You are starting to know me pretty good." he kissed her, "Will you?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yeah, but you will owe me one.. a big one."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"Will you suck me?"

"Charlie.. I.."

"If you feel uncomfortable.. you can stop.. I promise." he stepped back and pressed her tits together, "I just.. I wonder what it would feel like for you to let your milk drip on my cock..."He looked up at her, his black eyes clouded with lust, "then.. I could stick my cock between your tits." He kissed her, "would you like that?"

"I guess so." She said softly. "I... I like it when you play with my nipples.." she was suddenly blushing.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, you need to tell me what you like."

"It.. it feels so good Charlie.."

"Well.. lets eat.. and I will play with them as much as you want me to."

Lanie had forgotten that Charlie's friend was sitting in the next room, hearing everything they were saying.

Keelan cleared his throat, rubbing his sweaty palms onto his jeans. He tried not to eavesdrop, but it was hard not to. The thought of his boss tittyfucking that hot ass woman made him rock hard.. and he hoped he would get to watch.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn, that was good" Keelan sipped his beer, glancing over to Charlie, "She cook like that every night?"

"Yep, three times a day."

"So, did you talk to her about..."

"Yeah."

"And."

"She said ok." Charlie snuffed his cigarette out and stood up. "I am gonna go and see if Lanie's done cleaning the kitchen."

"Supper was good baby." Charlie snapped the kitchen light off, "you ready?"

"I'm nervous." she shifted her weight from one foot to the other

"Why?"

"Because, I don't... I mean.. he's gonna see me.."

"So." Charlie laughed, "He's seen tits before baby, don't know if he's seen any as big as yours but.." Lanie made a face at him, "Come on." he reached for her hand and they walked into the living room. Charlie stepped out of his pants and underwear and sat down on the couch. Lanie nervously slipped out of her dress and slipped her panties off, reaching around she unhooked her bra. She heard Keelan whisper, "holy fuckin shit' and straddled Charlie's lap.

Keelan took Lanie's hips as Charlie eased her over onto his legs. He met her eyes briefly before his mouth found her breast. He started to suck, and the more he sucked, the harder his pecker got. He started to move his hips and let go of her tit, leaning his head back he thrust his hips up and started to orgasm. He peered between his half closed lids, embarrassed as hell that he'd just performed like a horny teenager with a hooker.

"Um.. sorry." he cleared his throat, "You just.. "

"Its ok." Lanie smiled, "you can finish if.. "

"I think I will just watch."

Charlie pulled Lanie's perfect pink nipple between his lips and started to suck. She started to moan, and he knew an orgasm was imminent.

"Suck my cock baby." He whispered into her ear and she slid off his lap, getting down on the floor in front of him. She gagged at first, and then quickly got the hang of it, watching his face and body, she soon discovered what he liked.

"Stop.. stop baby." he panted, "drip your milk on me."

Keelan let out a moan, and Lanie could see him jacking off out of the corner of her eye. She leaned over, letting her milk drip onto Charlie's hard cock.

"God that feels good." Charlie leaned his head back as Lanie's milk ran down his cock. She moved back and forth, letting her nipples tease the head of his penis.

"SHIT Lanie." He started to thrust his hips. "Wrap your tits around me.. hurry."

She pressed her heavy tits together and started pumping them up and down his cock. He thrust up and cried out.. hot cum spurting over her. He pushed her back, and with his hand, jacked the remaining semen onto her tits. Keelan was trying to have as quiet an orgasm as he possibly could.

Charlie kissed Lanie and smiled, "I want to do that again before we go to bed."

She nodded, "Ok."

"I need a smoke" Charlie stepped into the kitchen and grabbed two beers, handing one to Keelan. He kissed Lanie and the two men stepped outside.

"Damn" Keelan slapped his leg, "I bet she thinks I am a fuckin freak."

"No she doesn't" Charlie took a drag off his cigarette.

Keelan looked over at him and sipped his beer. He'd always been envious, even a little jealous of Charlie. Women were always all over him. Keelan wondered what his secret was.

"What did that feel like, you know, when she dripped milk on you."

"Oh shit dude, that felt so damn good." Charlie sipped the beer and sighed, "and then when she wrapped her tits around my dick..holy shit."

"I want her to do that to me."

"Listen Keelan, I don't want you thinking you are gonna have sex with her, because.. "

"I don't.. I would never do that man.. she's your girl.. "

Charlie nodded and walked back inside. Lanie was cleaning cum off the couch.

"I don't know why you are doing that." he smiled, slipping his arms around her, "its just gonna get dirty again."

She laughed. "Did you like what I did to you earlier?"

He shook his head no and she frowned at him.

"No, I didn't like it.. I loved it." he kissed her, "I want us to have sex baby."

"Me too." she said softly.

"We can take our time if.. "

"No.. I think I am ready."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure."

"Can we... can we get married?"

"Charlie.."

"I want us to get married Lanie.. and I want you to have my baby."

Lanie started to cry. Charlie did not know if they were happy tears or not. He hugged her close.

"I hope you aren't tired." He kissed the top of her head.

"Why?"

"Because." he inhaled. He loved the way she smelled. "I plan on us doing what we just did, at least twice." he sighed, "I want to be on top of you next time."

"Did you really like it.. when I did that?"

"Yeah.. I did." he gave her a squeeze, "damn that felt good baby."

"When I was rubbing my nipples on you.. that felt.. "

"Did you like it?"

"Yes, a lot."

"That is what making love is all about baby, doing what feels good, what makes you feel good."

"I think Keelan needs to go home" Lanie said, and Charlie laughed.

"Will you let him nurse from you first?"

THE NEXT MORNING

Charlie sat on the front porch, coffee cup in hand, watching the sunrise. Lanie wasn't up yet, at least he didn't think she was. Suddenly the scent of bacon frying tickled his nose and he got up and went inside.

"Didn't think you were up yet"

Lanie turned and smiled at him, "Yeah, I was hungry so..."

"I want you to take a ride with me this morning."

"Ok." Lanie sat a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him before taking her seat at the table. "Where?"

"Friend of mine." Charlie took a bite of eggs and smiled up at her, "His name's Jack, and he, well.. you will see when we get there."

Charlie pulled up in front of a huge farmhouse and cut the engine. He looked over at Lanie and smiled, "You ready to meet Jack?"

"I guess so, Charlie why are we here?"

"You'll see." He unhooked his seatbelt and climbed out of the truck. He hoped Lanie didn't hate him for what she was about to see. He stopped walking and turned to her, taking her hands.

"Listen, before we go inside, Jack is.. well.. he has a unique business."

"Ok." Lanie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"He... Lanie he's... he is a farmer of sorts.. and a breeder."

"Oh.. so he's a cattle farmer, like you are?"

"No."

Lanie was confused, "So.. what does he breed?"

"Women."


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT did you say?"

"Lanie.. just.. just come with me ok."

"Charlie, I don't think so." She jerked her hands away from his, "women are not animals" her bottom lip started to quiver, "I was right about you.."

"Lanie wait." Charlie called out to her as she started walking toward the highway. "Lanie..."

She stopped and turned to him, brushing her wind blown hair from her face.

"I don't want him to breed YOU for god's sake, I just wanted. "

"Wanted what?"

"Shit." he slapped his hat against his leg, "will you just please, come with me."

He reached for her hand and she reluctantly took it. "Fine, but as soon as we get back to your house, I am packing my stuff, calling Megan and I am leaving."

Charlie led her in the front door of what looked like a warehouse. She could hear a man talking, and someone grunting. They stopped at an open door and Lanie let out a gasp, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Come on baby." the man was using the woman's ears almost as handles, as he pumped his cock in and out of her mouth. There was another man behind her, eyes closed, head back, pumping in and out of her ass. Perched on a stool almost under the woman was a man holding what looked like a turkey baster, rubbing her clit. The man getting his cock sucked let out a groan, just as the man behind her started to climax, and the man holding the baster started pumping some type of liquid into the woman's vagina. She rocked her hips, gulping down mouthfuls of cum.

"Good girl Roxy." the man withdrew his cock from her mouth, "maybe it will take this time."

Lanie noticed two large pools of milk on the floor when the young woman stood up and walked to a door at the rear of the room.

"Charlie" The burly man extended his hand, "glad you came by." he nodded and smiled, "This must be Delaine."

"Nice to meet you." Lanie said softly, stepping behind Charlie.

"Come on into the office." Jack led them down a hallway toward the back of the building. Lanie's curious side wanted to look in the open doors, but she didn't dare. She fixed her eyes on Charlies ass as they walked into Jack's office.

"Have a seat." Jack motioned to two chairs in front of his desk, "want something to drink?"

"No thank you." Lanie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What exactly were you doing to that woman?"

"Roxy? Breeding her."

"Really." Lanie said rather sarcastically.

"See, when bulls are bred... "

"That was not a bull sir.. that was a human being."

Jack looked at Charlie not sure what to say.

"Ok, so you "breed" women, what happens when they get pregnant?"

"Well, the kids are raised right here."

Lanie looked away and shook her head. "That is the most degrading.. "

"Not degrading at all. They are not held here against their will, matter of fact, most of these girls have no where else to go, parents kick em out.. they run away from home, I don't mistreat these girls honey, they know exactly what's expected of them when they come here."

"So.. what happens when, well, a young girl who has never, had relations so to speak, with a man comes here.."

He shrugged, "Its simple, she's de virginized and.. "

"Excuse me... she's what?"

"Well, de flowered... how ever you want to say it.. it doesn't hurt."

"And just how in the fresh hell would you know?"

"The way I do it.. its.. well... how do I explain it... I stimulate her... really good, and when she is about to climax, the hymen is broken."

Jack stood up and walked to the door, "If you want to watch the process..." he held the door, "You certainly can."

Lanie looked over at a very red faced Charlie, "Why did you bring me here?"

He stood up and started to the door. Lanie stepped in front of him.

"I think you need to answer me, why did you bring me here? Are you planning to leave me here, is that it? The whole, this is for girls who have no where else to go?"

"No Lanie." He sighed, "I... I didn't know what else to do.."

"You are making NO sense."

"I... I know you are still a virgin, and I thought.. maybe.. "

"You want him to "devirginize me?" Lanie's eyes welled, "guess you don't feel... "

"Yes I do." He held her face in his hands, "I don't want to hurt you Lanie."

"You already have."

Lanie stormed through the front door and walked to the bedroom. She started throwing clothes into her suitcase, hot tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.  
"No" She scolded herself, "You will not give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry." She squared her shoulders and grabbed her suitcase. She brushed right past Charlie, who was sitting on the porch swing, not even bothering to tell him goodbye.

"You ok?" Megan looked over at her.

"Yes." Lanie looked out the window, twisting her hands in her lap.

"Lanie, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I am"

Megan sighed and turned down the dirt road, shaking her head, "Well, if you change your mind.." Megan put the car into park and looked over at her.

Lanie took her suitcase out of the back seat, "I wont."

Lanie walked into the building at the back of the property and tapped on the door.

"Does your offer still stand?"

Jack took the stump of his cigar out of his mouth and grinned, "It sure does."

SETTLING IN

Lanie stuffed her empty suitcase on the shelf in the closet and shut the bi fold doors.

"Get all set?"

She turned and saw Jack standing there. Lanie had not really noticed until now how good looking a man he was. She nodded and sat down on the bed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why do you do this?"

"Money's good."

"I don't understand.."

"This is a farm honey." He leaned against the door frame, "Only two of us in the county, me and Hampton Stratton. I will admit when I first started, I didn't treat my girls very good, but, Hamp showed me how he ran things, how his girls are kept, and, well, I started making some good money."

"How?"

"Selling mother's milk."

"Really"

"Yeah, hospitals, nursing homes.. "

"Wait a minute, nursing homes?"

"Some of those elderly people cant eat.. so the staff feeds them mother's milk so they don't starve."

Lanie was beginning to understand now. At least Jack was trying to help people. Charlie was no more than a fucking pervert.

"Ok.. now I want to ask you something."

"What?" Lanie sighed and looked up at him.

"Why'd you move in with Charlie?"

"I... I was staying in this run down one room apartment, infested with roaches and rats, that leaked like crazy.. he had put an ad in the paper for a wet nurse and I answered the ad."

"And I am willin to bet you had no idea what a wet nurse even was.. am I right?"

She shook her head no.

"Well, things will be kinda different here."

"How?"

"I don't think you will need any prolactin.. but you will be milked, at least three times a day.. maybe more depending."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah.. why."

"No reason."

"Lanie can I ask you something, and I don't mean to pry but.."

She looked up at him.

"Are you still.. a virgin?"

"Yes."

He sighed and rubbed his chin, "I thought so.." he shook his head, "bastard wanted me to do the dirty work for him."

"I don't understand."

"I need to walk down to the barn.. just make yourself at home."

"Mister... Jack.. I don't want the other girls to get jealous or.. because I am staying up here in the main house."

"You let me take care of that."

Lanie walked into the kitchen and pulled a package of chicken that had been thawing out of the refrigerator. She snapped some fresh beans she'd picked from the back garden and started to fry some bacon to cook the squash in.

Jack walked up the porch steps and sniffed. He opened the front door and was greeted by the heavenly aroma of fried chicken.

He and Lanie chit chatted over dinner and he learned quite a bit about the young woman. After they had cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen, they settled in the living room. Lanie wondered what he would expect of her. With Charlie. he always wanted an hour and a half tit suck, if not longer, after they had finished eating. Lanie felt her breasts tingle, thinking about Charlie suckling from her. She glanced down, embarrassed, remembering she had, out of habit, removed her bra before slipping into a white tank top. It was obvious that she was leaking. She glanced over at Jack, hoping like hell he had not noticed. The lustful leer on his face told her he had.

Jack laid his cigar stump in the ashtray beside his chair. "Come here darlin"

Lanie tucked her hair behind her ear and shifted in her seat.

"Come over here." Jack said again, more sternly this time. Lanie got up and walked over to him. He told her to get on her knees in front of him. Her heart started to pound. What in the hell was he gonna make her do?

Jack rolled the tank top she was wearing up and let out a slow whistle. "Damn.. nice set of titties you've got." he started to touch her and she flinched.

"I play with women's tits for a living... yeah.. yours are nice, biggest damn set of real tits I have ever seen, but.." he started to slowly massage her, "How's that feel?"

Lanie sighed. It had been a while since she'd been emptied and was starting to get uncomfortable. "Good."

"Well, I have a machine here in the house, but your tits are tight, so I will have to remove some of your milk, how do you want me to do it?"

She shrugged, "I can milk you with my hands, or suck it out with my mouth."

Lanie felt her panties dampen. She wanted him to suck her, but she didn't want to tell him.

"Tell you what." He stood up and helped her to her feet, "Lets come back here to the bedroom, and we can decide what to do."

Lanie walked into the back bedroom, which looked more like an examining room at a doctors office.

"I set this up when Shellie was living here." he slipped on a pair of gloves and shook his head, "She left me."

"Oh." Lanie nodded, "I am sorry to hear that."

"Hop up on the table." he patted her leg, "why don't you slip out of your shorts and panties."

She gave him a horrified look.

"It will be more comfortable for you. I have done this, more than once, and when you go to wigglin on that table, the last thing you are gonna want is your drawers up your ass crack."

Lanie slipped out of her bottoms and slid the tank top off. The front of it was soaked with milk. She slid onto the table and waited for Jack to adjust the back so she was sitting straight up. He got on a stool in front of her and started to massage her breasts again. Lanie closed her eyes, finally feeling some relief.

"Ok, we need to relieve some of the pressure, damn your tits are tight." he started to pull on her nipple and she gasped. "That feel good honey?"

She nodded.

"I can suck the milk out if you want me to."

Lanie nodded and held on to the side of the table as Jack wrapped his lips around her left nipple. He grunted as he sucked, reaching up to roll the other nipple between his thumb and finger. Lanie started to move her hips and groaned as she started to orgasm.

"There, that's better." Jack reached behind him and pulled a small tube of salve from a drawer. He took his time coating each nipple with the cream. Lanie didn't know if that was standard procedure, or if he liked playing with her tits that much.

"Ok, I am going to hook you up to the milking machine.. it wont hurt." he smiled at her, "the girls say if feels like a mouth sucking them." he attached two suction bulbs to her breasts and turned on the machine, "You just relax" He held up a vibrator. "I will be stimulating your clit while you are milked, the more aroused you are the better you will produce for me. Now. you just sit back close your eyes and cum.. as many times as you want to."

Lanie heard the hum of the vibrator and felt cool air as Jack parted her woman lips with his fingers. She felt his gloved fore finger diddle her clit before he started to slowly rub her with the vibrator. That coupled with the sensation of the machine sucking her tits was almost more than she could stand.

"You ok?" Jack said softly, "How's that feel honey?"

"Good.. oh my God it feels so damn good."

"You are giving me some good milk sweetie." He pressed the vibrator gently against her clit and moved it in a slow circle, "a lot of it too."

Jack loved the smell of pussy, and the virgin pussy of Lanie smelled so sweet he couldn't stand it. He wanted to bury his face in it, taste her. He glanced up at her and she was lost in ecstacy. He gently inserted two fingers into her, and moved them in and out, before licking her juices from him. Good God she tasted amazing.

"OH... Jack" Lanie grabbed the side of the table and bucked her hips forward. "I... I cant stand it.. it.. ohhhh. "Her hips jirated so that Jack almost dropped the vibrator.

"Milk is still coming.. just a bit longer.. can you handle it?"

Lanie bit her bottom lip and moaned. Jack rolled the vibrator around her clit and inserted just the tip of it into her vagina. He glanced up at the machine as Lanie climaxed a final time and shut off the machine. He excused himself and quickly walked from the room. Lanie pulled a robe from a hanger on the wall and stepped out into the hallway. She could hear what sounded like someone slapping their leg, and a series of grunts and "ahhh's from a room down the hall. She stepped to the door just in time to see Jack's body jerk and hot cum spew out of him onto the wall. He sat down on the bed and realized she was standing in the doorway.

"I... sorry." he wiped sweat from his upper lip, "I am usually fucking the woman I am milking, either that or getting a damn good blow job." he nervously laughed, "I had to get relief." he shook his head, "I aint been that turned on in a long time."

"How.. uh.. how much milk do you think that was?"

"I don't know." he stood up and slid his pants back on, "Lets go see."

"Damn girl." He laughed, "seven gallons in one milking." He grinned at her, "You are my best producer yet."

Lanie shyly smiled, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, we will do that," He held his fingers up, "Three times a day... maybe more depending." he walked past her, "Usually the more demand there is for a woman to produce milk.. the more she makes.. and holy shit, as much milk as you have, we may be milking you three times in the morning and three in the afternoon."

Lanie thought about the duration of the milking, and how good it felt. She didn't know if she could stand that six times a day. She could feel her own juices running down her leg.

"Jack"

"Yeah." he turned to her as he was walking into his bedroom.

"Do I.. well.. am I required to sleep with you?"

"No, not unless you want to."

"I.. well.. I had to sleep with Charlie so he could wake up and..."

"You are not with Charlie anymore baby, you are with me. Now if it will make you feel more secure to be in here with me, then by all means, come on in here, but no, you don't have to sleep with me."

Lanie said goodnight to him and went into the room she would be sleeping in.

THE NEXT MORNING

Lanie slid scrambled eggs onto a platter and took the bacon out of the oven. She heard the back door and looked up as Jack was coming in.

"Mornin" He smiled at her and her heart did a flip flop. "Lanie you don't have to cook for me."

"I don't mind." she sat the food on the table, "you want juice?"

He eyed her tits and sighed, "Uh... yeah.. that's fine."

Lanie remembered how Charlie wanted her milk in his coffee. She walked over to Jack's cup and pulled her shirt up, lifting her breast.

"Sugar, what are you doing?"

"Did you want?" Now she was embarrassed.

"I drink my coffee black." he slid into the chair, "let me guess, Charlie liked a hit of tit milk in his coffee?"

Lanie nodded and sat down.

"Bacon's good." He wiped his mouth, 'how'd you cook it?"

"Brushed it with a little maple syrup."

"You are quite a cook."

She shrugged, "I do ok I guess."

"Well, we need to milk you after we eat. I am thinking we try, in the morning, eight, ten and twelve, see how that goes. Then in the evenings, give you a break, milk at two, four and six, and maybe around nine before bedtime. I don't want you getting engorged, or plugged ducts."

She nodded. He sounded like he knew what he was doing. She closed her legs tight and tried not to think about the night before. She glanced up at the clock and it was a little past seven.

Lanie walked to the sink and sat her plate down, realizing she was dripping like a faucet. She tried to, as calmly as she could, wipe the milk from her front without Jack noticing. He had seen her and walked up behind her.

"Bend over." He nodded toward the sink. He got behind her and with a rhythmic motion, started to pull her nipples, like you would milk a cow.

"Damn, you are like a faucet girl." He laughed, turning her around. He lifted her up onto the counter and pulled her right nipple into his mouth, rolling the left one between his fingers as he'd done the night before. "You taste so good." he switched tits and moaned. "You know, maybe we should go on ahead and milk you now." he helped her off the counter, "I need to make a delivery anyway, and I stand to make around nine grand just off you."

Lanie couldn't believe people actually paid money for breast milk. She thought about the elderly people Jack had told her about in the two local nursing homes, and the ones in the hospital that her milk would nourish and she smiled. It made her feel good to know she was helping someone.

Lanie cried out as she climaxed for the final time. Jack stepped over to the sink and jacked his cock, spewing semen all over the wall. He rocked his hips a few more times, and quickly jacked the last bit of cum from his cock.

"We can wait until around ten.. think you will be full by then."

Lanie nodded, "I need a shower."

TWO WEEKS LATER

Lanie was settling in, and getting adjusted to the schedule of being milked, now eight times a day. She always felt giddy with excitement when Jack would call her and tell her it was time. She thought that the same procedure over and over again would get old, but it never did. Jack had purchased a different vibrator, one that was a lot more powerful, and Lanie loved for him to use it on her.

She was putting clothes in the dryer when she heard him come in the back door.

"Damn, what smells so good."

"Chicken pot pie."

He kissed her cheek and patted her on the back, "I need to run something by you."

"Ok." she turned the dryer on and walked over to the table, sitting across from him. She had gotten into the habit of not wearing a bra when she lived with Charlie, he didn't like for her to wear one. She would get up in the morning and put on a white tank top and a thong. By mid morning, her top would be wet, and you would clearly be able to see the outline of her breast through the shirt. One evening, he had presented her with four t shirts, with holes cut in the front of them, so that her breasts were exposed. He made her sit on the couch, hands behind her head, moving from side to side, while he jacked off watching her tits sway. He really was a sick fucker.

"Charlie wants to come by tonight, see how things are going and well, I thought we could.. "

"Put on a show for him" Lanie finished his thought.

Jack laughed, "Well, yeah."

Lanie drew a pattern on the table with her finger. She wanted to tell Jack she wanted him to fuck her, while he milked her, but she knew he wouldn't do that. She was still a virgin.

"What's botherin you darlin?"

"I.. I just.. " she sighed, "Jack.. I want you to.." she nervously ran her hands through her hair, "I want you to make me not be a virgin anymore."

"You sure?" he tapped on the table, "cause once that's gone hon, I cant give it back to you."

"I know."

Jack looked out the window and thought about Shellie. She had come to live with him after her parents kicked her out. Her dad had been trying to fuck her for a long time, and she finally told her mom. Her mother called her a liar and kicked her out of the house. Jack recalled the night he'd popped her cherry, and also the night they had sex for the first time. Shellie didn't give him milk, she didn't need to. He looked at Lanie and smiled. Lanie was everything Shellie had been, and more, and Jack was falling pretty hard for her.

"If you are sure" he glanced up at the clock, "We can do it now, bout time for your milking anyway."

Lanie followed him to the milking room and removed her clothing. He sat down on the stool and slipped his gloves on, rolling to the end of the table.

"Girl, playin with your tits never gets old." he started to pull and tweak her nipples.

"MMMM that feels good." she closed her eyes and laid her head back against the table.

"When I get ready to take your virginity, do you want to be sitting up, or do you want me to lay you back?"

"I.. I don't know." Lanie looked at him, fear in his eyes, this was really going to happen.

Jack hooked her up to the milking machine and rubbed her legs, "Just relax ok, think of it as just another milking session." He reached into a drawer and pulled out a huge something that looked like a male penis. "I will use this to fuck you with.. ok" she nodded, "God I cant wait to put my cock into you." To Lanie's shock he leaned up and kissed her. "Just relax ok?"

Lanie nodded and closed her eyes. She heard Jack groan and felt an odd sensation on her clit. She looked down and realized that Jack was licking her. She felt his lips close around her clit and he gently took the ripe bud between his lips.

"Damn your pussy tastes so sweet Lanie." he sucked her cunt and sat up, wiping his mouth. "I am gonna use the vibrator now, to make you cum ok?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. She felt the vibrator massaging her clit and then felt something hard penetrate her vagina.

Jack pumped the dildo in and out of her, telling her how hot she was, and how he couldn't wait to fuck her sweet hot pussy. Lanie cried out, and bucked her hips, her vaginal walls engulfing the dildo.

Jack took the dildo out and rubbed her clit with his thumb, sliding his throbbing cock into her.

"OH.. sweet lord." He sighed, "God almighty you feel so damn good." he held onto the side of the table and slowly thrust in and out of her. "Damn I don't wanna cum yet." He withdrew and sucked her clit some more, making her orgasm again. He removed the suction cups from her tits and got on his knees on the table, easing into her. He thrust in and out of her, watching her enormous orbs bouncing and tossed his head back, letting out a yell.

"You ok?" He panted, easing off the table.

Lanie nodded. "It didn't feel like I thought it would."

"What do you mean?"

"Megan told me that when she had sex for the first time it hurt like hell. It was a little uncomfortable, you know, when you first put it in, but, not like I thought."

"She was probably with some over eager horny teenage boy that shoved his cock in before she was ready."

"That was nice.. I mean.. it..."

Jack smiled at her, "I am glad, I didn't want to hurt you." He walked over to the sink to clean the dildo off.

"Why does Charlie want to come over here?"

"To make sure you want to be here I guess."

"Is he eating dinner?"

"Yeah." Jack slipped the dildo and vibrator back into the drawer and started to clean the milking machine, "can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Find the sexiest most revealing dress you have, no wait, I will take you shopping." he smiled that sexy smile of his, "and I don't want you to wear any underwear, and no bra." Jack rubbed the machine with a Clorox wipe, "I want his cock throbbing so bad, his damn ears are ringing."

Lanie stifiled a laugh, "I am going to take a shower."

LATER THAT DAY

Lanie eased a pork chop down into the hot grease and then peeked into the oven to make sure the corn was cooking properly. She stirred the pot of cream forty's on the back eye and put the lid back on the pot. She was nervous about seeing Charlie again. Jack had told her earlier that day not to worry, Charlie wouldn't do anything Lanie didn't want him to. She dried her hands, thinking about how the milking machine felt, and wondered what Jack on one breast and Charlie on the other would feel like. She shook herself back to reality when she heard the back door open.

"Smells good." She looked over her shoulder as Charlie was hanging his hat on the rack by the door.

"Hey Charlie." she turned one of the pork chops and put the lid back on the fryer, "Want something to drink?"

He eyed her tits and licked his lips, "Sure."

She pulled a pitched of tea from the refrigerator and poured him a glass. He sat down at the table, and Lanie sat the glass in front of him, bending just enough for him to get a clear view of her tit.

"You look good Lanie." he said softly, "Jack taking good care of you?"

"Yes he is." Jack walked through the back door, and to Charlie's dismay, Lanie lit up like a Christmas tree.

"We bout ready to eat?" Lanie nodded and started setting the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack hung the phone up and walked into the kitchen. Lanie was bent over, loading the dishwasher. Lanie wasn't pretty, but she was sexy. There was just something about her that drove Jack out of his mind. She had an innocence about her, but a wildcat look at the same time.

He cleared his throat and smiled at her when she turned to him.

"Did you need something?" She wiped her hands on a towel.

"Uh... the Convalescent home just called, the one I sell milk to, and, well." He rubbed his chin, not really sure how to say what he needed to say, "one of the residents is starving."

"Oh." Lanie shrugged and then wrinkled her nose. Jack smiled, she looked so damn cute an child like when she did that.

"They, well, the director wanted to know if maybe you could come down there and.. "

"Feed him." Lanie finished his thought.

"Yeah," He held his hands up, "look you don't have to do this, its just."

"I don't mind." Lanie said softly. "Let me go and change."

Jack looked over at Lanie when they stopped at a red light, "You have a heart of gold, you know that?"

"If that was my granddad, I wouldn't want him to starve to death." she looked over at him, "I just hope I can help."

Jack pulled into a parking space and shut the engine. Lanie was dressed in a button down blue and white checked top and a pair of jeans. He thought about the night before, her enormous tits in his face, riding him, while Charlie squirmed in the corner. Jack knew Charlie wanted a turn, but he didn't get it.

"You ready?"

Lanie nodded and climbed out of the truck, following Jack to the administrators office.

"Hi." he extended his hand to Lanie, "I am Pete Davenport." he looked at her tits and almost licked his lips, "I really do appreciate you coming down here." He gestured toward the door, "Mr Lawrence Van Patterson Patton is the man you came to.. well.. feed so to speak." Pete put his hand to her back and ushered her into the room, "he hasn't eaten in days."

"Can we have some privacy or.. " Lanie sat her purse on the chair, "do you have to stay in here and.. "

"Oh.. n.. no.. I don't.. I mean.." he looked at Jack, "why don't we go down to the cafeteria, grab some coffee."

Lanie removed her jeans and shirt. She slipped her bra off and walked over to the bed. The old man was lying on his back. Lanie wondered if he was even breathing. She leaned over and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt air coming from him. She carefully positioned herself over him, lowering her tit to his mouth.

"Come on." She wiggled her tit back and forth, "Come on, take it."

Mr Van Patterson Patton felt a drop of warm milk hit his lip and tasted. He opened his mouth, searching the open air for the sustenance dangling over his face. He found Lanies taut nipple and pulled it into his mouth. He sucked slowly and gently. Lanie could feel her panties dampen. Then, she felt his cold, bony fingers traveling up, and slipping her panties to the side. His nimble fingers started to rub her swelled clit, and he let out a content sigh.

"Well." Pete tapped on the door, "How did it go?"

"Fine." Lanie slid her boots on, "he ate really good."

LATER THAT AFTERNOON...

Camille Van Patterson Patton walked into her fathers room and kissed his brow. He looked up at her and smiled, mumbling something she couldn't quite make out.

"What is it daddy.. what did you say?"

"Titties... want titties.." he had a lustful look in his eye, "Big titties."

"What in the.. " Camille turned as the door opened. She scowled at Pete, "what is he talking about?"

Pete leaned down and clearly heard Lawrence say, "I want more milk... more titty."

Pete nervously cleared his throat and blushed.

"Pete." Camille tapped her foot.

"I.. I had a wet nurse come in and feed him."

"A wet nurse" Camille shook her head, "Really." she leaned against the end of the bed, "and where exactly did you find this "wet nurse?"

"Jack.. I called him and .. Camille don't look at me like that ok.. I didn't know what else to do."

She pursed her lips and shook her head, "Well, just as long as you aren't being nursed." she grabbed his tie and pulled him to her, "I guess its ok."

Pete grinned and kissed her, "Lets go grab some lunch."

Jack glanced over at Lanie and shifted in his seat. For her to have been a virgin, she was sure catching on to the art of good sex, and how to give it.

Lanie felt his eyes on her and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"So, the old man got some nourishment?"

"Yeah, he did."

Jack cleared his throat and nodded. "You ok?'

"Yeah, fine why?"

"Well, you just let an old man suck your tits.. "

"Don't make it sound dirty." She said quietly, "I did that so he wouldn't starve"

"I know."

Pete popped his straw in and out of his cup. Camille was babbling away about something, but he couldn't tell a soul what. He couldn't get the image of Jack's friend out of his head. He sipped his drink and nodded, trying to act as if he was listening.

"So anyway, is this woman, this wet nurse coming back to feed daddy?"

"I guess so." Pete shrugged, "I mean, after a week or so, we can see if he's gaining weight."

"What if he's not."

Pete signaled for the waitress to bring the check and pulled his wallet out. He grabbed his keys and followed Camille to the door.

Pete made a left turn and headed back toward the nursing home. He hated his job. Death, it seemed, surrounded him more every day. He readjusted in his seat and his thoughts traveled, once again, to Lanie. Jack had offered him a job, at his farm, and Pete had turned him down. He recalled Jack's words. "All day long, you will be fuckin girls and playin with their tits."

He turned into the Nursing home and pulled into his parking space. He sat there and stared at the sign, "Reserved for Peter Davenport, Director" He sighed and turned the car off. He sat there for a second, thinking to himself what a real asshole he was. The only reason he had even flirted with Camille had little to do with her looks. She was not at all attractive. Small, boyish frame, beak like nose and banana shaped face. Had her father not been worth over a billion dollars, he wouldn't have given Camille a second thought. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, thinking back to Lanie standing in his office. He wondered what she was like in bed, what her milk tasted like. His phone rang, and he almost jumped out of his own skin.

"Yes Leslie, what is it."

"I need you to come into the hospitality room right away."

Pete climbed out of his car and walked toward the entrance of the building.

"What is it?" he walked up to his assistant. She could read the look of annoyance, and didn't like his tone at all.

"Are you all right Mister Davenport?"

"Yes Leslie, I am fine, now what the hell is the problem?"

She pointed to the window, and to his shock, there sat Mr Lawrence Van Patterson Patton.

"How long has he been sitting here?"

"About an hour." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "he apparently dressed himself and wheeled himself out here."

"But, I don't," Pete scratched his head, "he hasn't been strong enough to even stand up to piss, let alone..."

"I know." Leslie looked up when she heard her name boom over the intercom "I have to go." she turned to him as she was walking away, "Whatever you are doing, keep it up, its working."

Camille leaned up and glared at her brother, Steven, "So, you are telling me that you are seriously ok with this? Some freak coming in and.. "

"If he is getting nourishment, what difference does it make?" Steven sat back and sighed, "you just want his money."

"Really." Camille gave her brother a disgusted look, "have you read daddy's will, hmmm, have you? We are not getting shit."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, we." She wagged her finger between the two of them, "are getting nothing, nada, zip, zilch not jack shit."

"Camille..."

"I am serious."

"So, you have read the will, what does it say?'

"It says that his assets will be left to an "unnamed heir."

Steven made a face and sat back, "Un named heir, that doesn't make any sense."

"I have to go back to work." Camille stood up and brushed the side of her brother's cheek with her ruby red lips, "I will call you later."

"Yeah," he nodded. He cussed under his breath when he realized that she had once again stuck him with the check. Steven laid a one hundred dollar bill on the table and winked at the waitress as he walked to the door.

Lanie unbuttoned her blouse and leaned over Mr Lawrence Van Patterson Patton. He was most aware of his surroundings now, and giggled like a little boy, waiting to open his first Christmas present. He lapped at Lanie's pink nipple with his tongue a few times before latching on. Lanie propped herself against the bed, as the long feeding process began. She didn't know if he had a problem swallowing, or if he enjoyed sucking her breast that much, but he took his time. An hour later, Lanie's panties were sopping wet, and Mr Van Patterson Patton switched sides. Lanie felt his cold hand sliding down her leg, and she knew his bony fingers would soon find her clit and start to rub. She heard voices and looked up as Pete, and a man she'd never seen before walked in. The tall blonde haired man stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his father, sucking the enormous tit of this small, petitie woman.

"What.. what the.. Pete, what is going on."

"SHHH" Lanie frowned at him.

"Look Steven, your dad was.. well... he was starving, I didn't know what else to do."

Lanie turned and wiped her tit off before stuffing it back into her bra and buttoning her blouse. She turned to Mr Van Patterson Patton, who was gazing up at her, smiling.

"I most enjoyed that."

Lanie smiled, "You feeling better?"

"Oh yes, I feel much better." he said excitedly, "When can I do that again?" he looked at Pete, "Soon please, I hope."

Pete laughed, "At six."

"What time is it now?"

"Its a little past two." Lanie patted his shoulder.

"Might I have a snack, just a small one."

Lanie looked at Pete and smiled, "I will see you later."

"Oh, I like her, I really do like her." Mr Van Patterson Patton looked from Pete to Steven, "can she move in with us?"

Pete patted the old man's arm, "We will have to talk about that."

"Dad," Steven sat on the edge of the bed, "Your will says, your assets will be left to an un named heir."

"Yes."

"What.. I don't understand." He looked at Pete, "Is he mentally able to make such a decision or."

"Yes, he is."

"Then what.. " he looked at his father, "I don't get it."

"Could you go and get my girl for me please?" Mr Van Patterson Patton touched Pete on the arm.

"You mean Lanie?"

"Yes."

Pete walked to the door and looked down the hallway. Lanie was sitting in the waiting area reading a book. He had wanted to ask her, if he could nurse from her too, and now was as good a time as any. He walked down the hallway and tapped on the waiting room door.

"Hey."

"Hello." She looked up and then looked back down at the book.

"I.. uh... Mr Van Patterson Patton asked me to come and get you."

"Oh, is he ok?"

"Yeah." Pete smiled, "he's fine now thanks to you."

Lanie got up and started to walk past him.

"Lanie wait, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok, what."

"Do you.. well..." he licked his lips and shifted his weight to the other foot. "God how do I say this.. will you let me suck your tits?"

Lanie didn't know what to think. She almost told him to get lost, but something came over her, a sudden wave of recklessness. If he wanted to suck her tits, it was gonna cost him.

"Yes, you can."

He broke into a huge grin, "I can.. really... when.. where?"

"I will nurse you Pete, but it will cost you."

"How much?"

Lanie thought for a second. If the price was too high, maybe he would back off.

"$350 a side." She shrugged, "and if you want extra time, then it will cost you an extra $150 an hour."

"Ok." he licked his lips and grinned, "where can I meet you?"

"At Jack's house."

Lanie walked toward Mr Van Patterson Patton's room, what in the hell had she just gotten herself into.

Pete almost fell over his own feet getting to his office. He quickly typed in his log on and password to his bank account. He had $2000 in savings. He sat back and clapped his hands. This was going to be the best night of his life.

"Sit here." Mr Van Patterson Patton patted the bed, "tell me about yourself."

Lanie tucked her hair behind her ear, "Well, not much to tell." She smiled. "what do you want to know."

"I want to know if you are healthy or not?"

"Yeah, I guess.. I mean, I hardly ever get sick if that's what you mean."

"You have any history of heart trouble, anything like that in your family?"

"No.." She frowned, "You know, I am beginning to wonder, if you not eating was..."

He giggled, "Oh... this was all part of my plan, you see, my children, they put me in here, because they want to get their hands on my money, but" He held a finger up, "I have a plan, and I need your help."

"But, I don't understand, how can I..."

"I need you." He leaned up closer to her, "I need you to have my baby."


	6. Chapter 6

Lanie stood up and walked to the window. Had she heard this man right? Did he just say he wanted her to have his child?

"I have always had this... well.. problem, I would have to take pills to have an erection, but now." he grinned and pulled the covers back, "All I have to do is think about you coming in here and taking your blouse off and oh my, look, its happening."

Lanie looked back and watched the old man's flaccid pecker rise to attention. It flattered her a little that she could do that.

"Will you, please, can we make a baby?"

"I.. I need to talk to my.. Jack, and well.. I don't know."

"Oh please.. please say you will do this, please.."

Lanie smiled, "I will think about it, but now, I think its time for you to eat."

"I want you to make me cum this time, ok."

Lanie gave him a blank stare.

"It wont take much, just, I will tell you what to do, and you do it, ok."

Lanie mechanically nodded.

"Take your shirt and bra off, and then crawl up the end of the bed, stay on your all fours." Lanie did what the old man asked her to. She slowly crawled up the bed, wondering what the hell he was gonna ask her to do next.

"Now, just move back and forth, slow, that's it, oh yes." he sighed, "Now." He leaned up and palmed her tit, drinking her milk from his palm, "Isnt this fun, see, here, look how hard you are making me." he laid back onto the bed, "put them in my face, move back and forth, just like you did before." Lanie did, feeling quite ill at ease. "Now, let me suckle you, your milk is delicious." he started to slowly suck her. Lanie had to admit to herself, the old man's mouth felt pretty damn good on her. She bit her bottom lip and focused her attention on the photo of a hummingbird on the wall. Mr Van Patterson Patton sucked her left breast, while playing with the nipple of her right.

"Tell me, my sweet girl, how does that feel? Do you like it when I play with your titty?"

"Yeah." Lanie groaned. She couldn't cum.. not like this.

"Now, hump me."

"What?"

"Sit on me, and just grind your hips, I will play with your titties and you can cum too."

Lanie ground her hips a few times and felt wetness on her front.

"AHHHHH... oh its been so long." He had a look of pure pleasure. "will you suck me next time?"

Lanie quickly buttoned her blouse and glanced up at the clock. His last feeding would be around eleven. She started to walk to the door, and ran face first into Pete.

"I was thinking, since you are going to be here anyway, why don't we just, well, do it here."

"Here?"

"There is a couch in my office, makes out into a queen size bed." he smiled at her, "how much time will two thousand dollars cash get me?"

"I... uh.."

"You told me.."

"I know, I just, I need to go home for an hour or so and.." she glanced up at the clock, "meet me in your office around eleven thirty."

Lanie pulled up into the driveway and just sat there, hands on the steering wheel. Jack had been so good to her. She hoped, prayed he would understand. Mr Lawrence Van Patterson Patton had given her an offer she would be stupid to refuse. She sighed and climbed out of the car.

Jack rubbed his chin and looked up at Lanie. She tried to read his face, but was having a hard time.

"Ok, so the old man wants to go home and he wants you to move in with him?"

"That's not all." Lanie tucked her hair behind her ear, "he wants us to get married."

"You sure you want to do this?" Jack folded his arms over his chest, "Marry an eighty plus year old man and have his kid. What about Steven and Camille, what have they said?"

Lanie shook her head, "I don't know, I guess he hasn't told them yet."

"Well." Jack sighed, "its up to you, I cant tell you what to do."

"I sort of.. well.. I, I told Pete that he could nurse from me."

Jack sighed and nodded his head. "I figured as much." he smiled, "Just call me ok, let me know you are allright?"

"So, you aren't upset with me?"

"No." Jack smiled.

Lanie quickly changed her clothes and headed back to the home.

Lanie pulled into a parking space and checked herself in the mirror. She stepped out of the car, and every thing went black.


	7. Chapter 7

_I hope all of you are enjoying where the story is taking us. Lanie has been "given" to a King in India.. and they will soon marry. How will she adapt to the life of a queen? We will have to see... read and please review.. thanks..._

Lanie woke the next morning, groggy, very much unaware of her surroundings. She tried to get up, but realized that her hands and feet were tied.

"Excuse me." She cleared her throat. She was so thirsty. "is there anyone there?"

A tall, dark haired man dressed in some sort of robe stepped into the doorway.

"Good morning" He sat down on the bed beside her. "My name is Rey."

"Hi.. where am I?"

"On a plane." he smiled, "My father, King Rabbah, wishes to meet you."

"King?" Lanie tried to sit up, "But.. I don't understand.. I..."

"Just try to relax, and sleep, we will land in an hour or so." he smiled at her, "Are you comfortable?"

"I am tied up." she glared at him, "so ask me that question again."

"I meant.. your breasts.. are you in need of relief?"

How did he know.. she laid her head back as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Pete... that muthafucker..

"I can help you if.. "

Lanie nodded and Rey removed his tribal head covering. She was nervous, but excited at the same time.

"Do you wish to sit up, or.."

"It doesn't matter." She licked her lips, "could I get something to drink? I am so thirsty?"

"Of course, I will get you some water."

Lanie was on a plane.. headed to who the hell knew where... to meet some damn King. Well, she had no choice but to make the best of things, and that is exactly what she would do. She thought about Charile, that sick dog.. wouldn't it be funny if this King Rabbah... wanted Lanie for his queen? She giggled as Rey returned with the water.

Rey removed his outer garment. Lanie tried like hell not to notice the enormous bulge that was quite obvious. He only had a loincloth of sorts tied around him. She could clearly see his erection, and this dude was hung like pharaoh's donkey. It had been a while since she'd been fucked, and good god was she horny.

"I need to ask a question of you, and please, do not be offended."

"What?"

"Are you pure?"

"If you mean am I a virgin, no."

"I see." He nodded. "Well, I am going to untie you. I would prefer to lie down, on my back, and have you over me."

"Ok."

Rey started to remove the ties, "I don't want you to try to..."

"We are like fifty thousand feet in the fuckin air.. seriously." Lanie rubbed her wrists, "just where in the hell do you think I am going?"

He chuckled. He liked her. She was, as the American men say.. a bitch with an attitude. He laid down on the bed, and Lanie straddled him, dangling her tits in his face.

Rey took her left orb in his hands, gently kneading it before pulling her taut nipple into his mouth. Lanie heard him sigh as her warm milk filled his mouth.

Lanie closed her eyes, bracing her hands against the wall. She started to grind her hips, and Rey let her breast go.

"Could you not do that please." he wiped sweat from his upper lip, "you are arousing me."

"Sorry, its just... it feels so good.."

"Just try to be still."

Rey started to suck her breast again. Lanie couldn't help it and started to grind with a fury.

"OH... OH.. JESUS... OH... AHHHH"

Lanie dry humped the young prince, as he sucked away. He moaned, and she felt his cock pulse, and warm cum hit her leg.

"Please." he scrambled to get up, almost knocking her to the floor, "Do not speak of this to my father."

"I wont."

"Why don't I just, lie my head in your lap... you can nurse me that way."

Lanie buttoned her blouse and Rey tied her hands and feet back. He patted her leg and smiled.

"We should be landing within the hour."

Rey made his way back to the front of the plane, where Simone, his father's bodyguard and pilot, gave him a dirty look.

"You had better pray that your father... "

Rey sat down in the chair beside Simone and shook his head, "She is not a virgin, and besides, that orgasm was just from my relieving her breasts."

"Hmm" Simone nodded. He silently hoped he would get the opportunity to experience a taste of Lanie's tits.

"She is quite a beauty."

"Yes." Rey nodded, "She is."

"So, why did Rabbah summon her? How did he even hear about her?"

"The man she was staying with, his son is a partner of Rabbah's and.. you know that when my father wants something..."

Simone nodded. He planned to speak with Rabbah, and tell him he very much desired Lanie.

The plane landed and Rey gently woke Lanie, who had fallen asleep.

"We are here." he smiled at her.

"Where is "here"

"Surat, India"

Rey helped her to her feet and untied her feet, "I am sorry, I will have to keep your hands tied until we reach the palace"

"Palace?"

"Yes." He smiled, "My father is a King remember."

Lanie's head was swimming. She thought back to the dirty, roach infested, leaking apartment she once lived in. Now, this young Prince of India was leading her to a car, taking her to a palace... a fucking palace.

Rabbah paced back and forth across his room, waiting for Simone and his son to return. This wet nurse had better be all that Steven had promised, and more. His servant brought him a phone and he thanked him, and told him to go.

"Yes"

"Is she there yet?"

"No, but I am expecting her at any moment." He sighed, "And Steven, she better be all you said she was.. but better."

"She is.. believe me" Steven sat back in his chair propping his feet on his desk, "she has got the biggest tits I have ever seen... and they are not like, gross and ugly...you know.. full of veins and shit.. these are damn Playboy tits."

"I hear voices... I will return your call shortly."

Rabbah laid the phone on the dressing table and stood facing the door.

Rey opened the door, and Lanie gasped. She had never seen a more beautiful ornate room in her life.

"Father." Rey put his hand to Lanie's back, "This is Delanie... Delaine.. my father.. King Rabbah."

"Nice to meet you." Lanie didn't know whether to courtesy or bow. She had never been in the presence of royalty before.

"That is all." Rabbah waved his hand to Rey. He sat down in a chair by the bed and folded his hands in his lap. Lanie nervously shifted her weight.. really not sure what to expect now.

"Are you pure?"

"No.. no sir." She said quietly.

"I specifically told Steven I wanted a pure woman." he hissed. "Oh well.. I will just have to make the best of things." He cocked an eyebrow. "Well, disrobe, let me see you."

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"My hands are tied and.. "

"Oh.. my apologies."

Rabbah walked over to her and untied her hands. Lanie didn't realize what a large man he was until he stood up.

"Now." he walked back over to the chair, "Undress."

Lanie slipped out of her shirt and pants, clad only in her matching Victoria's Secret bra and panties.

"The rest."

Lanie unhooked her bra and stepped out of her underwear, standing before this King, naked.

"Very nice." he nodded, sucking his teeth, "very very nice."

He walked over to the dressing table and picked up a phone, buzzing someone downstairs. In a few minutes, a short, bald man entered the room. He introduced himself as Ty. The king stood very close by. Lanie didn't know whether he just wanted to watch, or if he was thinking that Ty might try to cop a feel or two.

"Finished." Ty bowed, "I will return momentarily with her garment."

"Now." the King stood in front of her, "There are specific garments you will wear inside the bedroom, and others you will wear in the courtyard, and when we go to various functions in town."

Lanie nodded.

"Tonight, there will be a ceremony." He picked up a huge diamond ring and slipped it onto her right hand, "This ring will be moved to your left hand, and you will be my queen." He put his hands on her face and smiled, "Then our union will be consummated."

"Our un.. .what are you talking about."

"The reason I wanted you here." He kissed her gently, "to be my queen."

He took her hand and they sat on the bed. "The first consummation is a ceremony, and there will be several Kings from other places, that will observe."

Good night, was he telling her a bunch of horny men were going to watch them have sex.

"I cannot touch you until we are united." he rubbed her arm, "so if you are in need of relief, I can summon one of the servants to assist you."

"Can I ask you a question, I mean, I don't know anything about your culture and.. well... if I am to be your wife.."

"You may ask anything."

"You are a King so.. I mean.. are there like rituals and shit. oh.. pardon my language.. stuff that you, like.. when we are doing it?"

"You will see." He put his hand on her cheek, "and you will like it."

Ty returned with a gorgeous dress, complete with a sash for Lanie to wear over her head. Rabbah helped her place the head garment on. He turned her to him and sighed.

"You look stunning." he smiled. He pulled the front of the dress and nodded, "that is just what I wanted. I need access to your breasts." he sat down on the bed and patted for her to sit beside him, "a woman's breasts are for two things, nourishment and pleasure, for me, both."

Lanie nodded. "Are we having sex tonight?"

"Oh yes." He tucked her hair back, "let me go and find Sibah, he can relieve you."

Lanie sat on the bed, her head swimming. She was going to be a queen... a queen. If only Charlie could be here to see this.


	8. Chapter 8

_Please remember this is fiction... the characters and story line are fiction.. just a laptop and my wild imagination... thanks.. and enjoy the story..._

Lanie stood in the courtyard of the palace, dressed in a white garment and head covering. She couldn't believe she was about to become a queen. The priest told her to face him, and he removed the head covering. He dipped his finger into some sort of cream and chanted, then rubbed Rabbah's forehead and then hers. Rabbah slipped a diamond covered band on her ring finger before sliding the huge diamond over it. He then slipped a band onto his own hand and kissed her.

The marriage ceremony and festivities lasted well into the evening. Lanie was sitting at a table with three women, whom she was told would be her servants, and sipped on wine from a gold chalice. She still couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that she'd just married a King. She had learned from over hearing conversations that Rabbah was an oil tycoon.. and the richest man in India. She was so happy she wanted to cry, and then fear filled her. She knew nothing of this man, or his home land. What types of traditions, customs, laws did they have.

"Delanie." She looked up and Rabbah was reaching for her hand, "It is now time to consummate our union."

She nodded and stood up. The three women seated with her followed them into the bridal chamber. Bridal chamber. Lanie felt light headed. Was this a fuckin dream?

"Now." Rabbah kissed her hands, "Raylah and the other girls will help you to prepare." Lanie nodded and Rabbah went into a side room and closed the door.

"Can I ask you something?" Lanie whispered to Raylah?

"Of course my lady."

"Please, don't call me that.. my name is Lanie."

She nodded.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"This, consummation, why do other kings have to watch?"

"Well, normally, the two are pure, they have never been with anyone, and the older kings will tell the younger ones what to do."

"Whatever happened to 'do what comes natural'?"

"I am sorry..."

"Never mind."

Lanie sat there as the girls did her hair, and perfumed her body. Then they placed a silk gown on her and led her to the door.

Lanie walked over to Rabbah, who was clad in only a loin cloth. She could see his erect member, the loin cloth pulled tight. She glanced to her right at two older men sitting in chairs beside the marriage bed. Lanie wondered why there was a veil around the bed. Rabbah held the veil open and Lanie walked through it.

"Do not be nervous my lover" He smiled, taking her hands, "this is just a part of our culture."

She nodded. Rabbah laid her back onto the bed and kissed her. He untied her white gown and sighed. "Such lovely breasts you have." he kissed the nipple of each one. Lanie gripped a handful of the sheet under her. Rabbah blew gently on each nipple and Lanie groaned. Milk started to run down her side.

"Are you ready for me my love?" he slid his hand down her leg, smiling when he tested her readiness.

Rabbah positioned himself over her and removed his loin cloth. He inserted his fingers into her pussy, fingering her before easing his erection into her.

"OW" Lanie sat up and sucked her breath in.

"What is it?" Rabbah gave her a concerned look, "did I hurt you?"

"No." She panted shaking her head, "Its just.. your cock is huge.. and.."

"My cock." He chuckled. "never heard it referred to as that before."

"Sorry.. I just.. I have never had one that big in me before."

"Just relax sweetheart." He kissed her, thrusting slowly. Lanie locked her legs around him, pumping her hips up, meeting his thrusts.

"AHHH." Rabbah stopped fucking her, "we need to slow down.. this feels much too good."

"I thought that was the idea."

He laughed.

Rabbah watched Lanie's breasts as he thrust in and out of her. He knew that he would soon climax.

Lanie felt his cock start to throb, and took his hand, leading it down to her pulsing clit. Rabbah started to rub her.

"How does that feel?"

"Good." She whispered.

"Your breasts are so beautiful." sighed, "I so desire to taste your milk."

"Rabbah." Lanie grunted, "Oh my god you are gonna make me cum.. faster.. go faster."

Rabbah grabbed the bed post and started to thrust like a mad man. Lanie had totally forgotten about their audience until she heard one of them grunt, and saw cum spurting across the room.

"Oh." Rabbah laid on the bed beside her. "I want to do that again."

"So do I." Lanie reached for his hand. "Without an audience this time."

Rabbah popped a berry into Lanie's mouth and reached for a linen napkin.

"I need you to, well, explain something to me."

"Ok, what" Lanie sat up, pulling the satin sheet over her.

"What is a.. I think the term is titty fuck?"

Lanie wanted to laugh. She couldn't believe this man had never heard of that before.

"Its.. well.. when a guy puts his cock, penis," she looked up at him, "Between a woman's breasts and.. "

"Does it feel good?"

Lanie snickered, "I don't know.. I mean.. I don't have a..."

"I see." he nodded.

"I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I... my first love... my first queen... Rey's mother... she would... make me climax with her mouth." He looked over at her, "Would you do that for me?"

"Yes, if you want me to."

"Oh.. I do." he turned on his side, "then I will pleasure you, however you desire."

Rabbah laid on his back and closed his eyes. Lanie still was amazed at the size of him. All the men here were blessed, she had noticed. What the hell was in the water. She pulled his huge member into her mouth and he shuddered.

"AHHH... yesssss... oh that feels so good. Keep going.. just like that."

Lanie rolled her tongue around the head of his cock, tasting the pre cum oozing out. She ran her tongue down the side of his shaft, and he sucked his breath in.

"Oh... Lanie." he thrust up into her mouth as she worked on his cock. She gently massaged his balls, pressing her finger on the line going from his balls to his anus.

"OH.. what did you.. do that again."

Lanie pressed her finger, a little harder this time, and felt his balls tighten.

"Oh.. suck me.. faster." He laid his hand on top of her head and cried out.

Lanie sucked him, lapping up every bit of the cum he fed her.

"Did.. you swallow my semen?"

"Yes." she wiped her mouth, noticing milk was dripping from her.

"Did you like it?"

"Sure." She shrugged, picking up a towel. She started wiping milk from her stomach.

"I never, that felt so good Lanie."

"I am glad you liked it."

"Let me pleasure you now." he eased her down onto the bed, "and then I want to put my, cock as you call it, between your breasts."

Lanie laid on her side and watched Rabbah pull and jack his enormous cock.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Lanie woke up and stretched. The sun was beaming through the window, it was a beautiful morning. She looked over at her new husband, who was still sleeping soundly. Lanie ran her finger lightly down his cheek. He was a gorgeous man, and did not look old enough to have a son as old as Rey. She got up and walked to the bathroom. She was about to reach for her robe when Rabbah called out to her.

"Morning" She leaned against the door frame.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great, when I finally got to sleep."

"Come here." He reached out to her, "no.. don't put that robe on."

Lanie sat down on the bed. Rabbah laid his head in her lap and started nursing on her right breast.

"I love this." he sighed, "please tell me it is not a dream."

Lanie shook her head, 'Someone needs to tell me that."

There was a knock at the door and Rabbah lifted his head, "Come in." he smiled at Lanie and started to nurse again.

Seewah, one of his servants entered the room. He stood there, almost in a trance like state, watching Rabbah suck Lanie's huge tit.

"What is it?" Rabbah kneaded Lanie's breast gently before sucking again.

"Uh.. sir.. the.. the men from the US are here, about the oil.. and... " he couldn't take his eyes off of Lanie. She had the biggest most beautiful breasts he'd ever seen.

"I will be right with you Seewah." Rabbah kissed her and told her to lie back. Without another word, he slid his erect cock into her and started fucking her, right in front of Seewah. The young man cleared his throat, becoming very turned on by the sight in front of him.

"There.. put your arms above your head.. yes.. just like that.. you know how much I love them.. to caress them.. watch them while we make love."

Lanie bit her bottom lip trying to remember that there was another party present. She wanted to beg him to fuck her harder.. and as if he'd read her mind.. he did just that.

Rabbah climaxed and rolled off the bed. As if nothing had happened, he picked up his dressing and started to the bathroom.

"Seewah, could you do something for me?"

"Anything sir."

"Finish with Lanie." He stopped at the bathroom door, "Her left breast needs to be suckled..." he turned to Lanie and blew her a kiss, "and Seewah, your penis goes no where near her vagina."

"Yes sir."

Seewah positioned himself on the bed and started to nurse from Lanie. She was still pretty turned on from the action earlier, and she wanted more. She noticed Seewah's erect cock poking out from under his loin cloth. She eased her hand down his leg and started rubbing the tip. He groaned and put his hand on top of hers, moving it up and down his hard shaft. His lips clamped around her nipple as he thrust his hips up and he started to orgasm.

"I must go." he bowed to Lanie, "I have to prepare for the meeting."

Lanie reached for her robe as Rabbah was coming out of the bathroom.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little." she tied her robe and walked to the window, "Do you ever eat out here?"

"No." Rabbah walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist, "But we can if you would like to."

"I think it would be nice." she leaned against him. "So.. whats this, meeting with the people from the states?"

"Its just business." he rubbed her arms, "why don't you go on out, I will call for Punjab, and tell him we will be dining on the balcony."

Lanie stepped out onto the huge balcony that overlooked what she supposed was the ocean. She could see the many servants Rabbah had, most of them men, walking around the courtyard. She saw a limo pull up and several men dressed in cowboy hats and suits climb out. Lanie stood up and squinted, trying to get a better look.

"That's not.. no... that cant be..."

"Breakfast is served madam." Punjab, the cook for the house, walked out onto the balcony with a huge tray of food, "you like coffee?"

She shook her head and smiled, "No.. I LOVE coffee, thank you Punjab."

Rabbah joined her on the balcony. She was still curious to know if that really was Charlie.

"About earlier." Rabbah took a bite of food and wiped his mouth, "anytime you need," he gestured to her chest, "to be relieved, please, feel free to have one of the servants assist you," He sipped his coffee, "you can pleasure them, and they you, but I wont tolerate any type of, how do you put it, fucking around." he poured another cup of coffee and stood up to fill Lanie's cup "There will be times I will have to be out of the country for weeks sometimes, and I don't want you to go that long without being pleasured, but the men are not permitted to penetrate you, and they know it."

Lanie nodded. "I understand."

"I am not controlling, you can do as you wish, if you want something, tell me and I will buy it for you, but I wont share that part of you with anyone."

"I.. I have a request."

"What is it?"

"The sex is.. good.. hell its fucking awesome." Rabbah chuckled. Lanie did have a way with words. "but, it seems like you only want to do it one way.. and well, there is a way that I have, experienced, that feels really good for me, and you would probably like it too."

"Show me."

"Out here?"

"Yes." he looked around, "why not?"

"Your servants are.. "

"Lanie, if my servants see us making love, it doesn't bother me." he slid his chair away from the table, "you will see me a lot without my loincloth, and sometimes with no outer covering at all, I am not ashamed of my body. You shouldn't be ashamed of yours either."

"I'm not, its just, well.. weird for me to... where I come from, we are clothed.. "

"Well, you live here now, and I like it when you are dressed as you are now, it arouses me." he eyed her lustfully, "I can see right through that robe."

Yeah, she thought to herself, the damn thing is sheer, see through, of course you can see through it.

"If you are not comfortable..."

"No.. its just... well, earlier when Seewah came in, I guess it just caught me off guard."

"You don't like to be observed?"

"I never have.. I mean.. I have never been watched like that before."

"All my servants think you are a very desirable woman Lanie." He smiled at her, "Now.. show me this.. new way of pleasuring each other."

Lanie got up and walked over to him, straddling his lap. She untied her robe, exposing her breasts.

"When we do it this way.. your pubic hair, rubs up against my clit and.. "

"Makes you cum?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Well." Rabbah started pulling her nipples, "I like this... because these are right here." he smiled, "you are full of milk again."

"I know." Lanie ran her fingers through his hair.

Rabbah eased into her and Lanie started riding him. He eased her back slightly, so that he could watch her orbs bounce.

"Does this feel nice?" Rabbah licked her tit.

"Yes..." Lanie held on to him for dear life.

"Go faster Lanie... faster."

Lanie tossed her head back and cried out.

"God I love you."

Rabbah stood up and shoved her to the side, "Don't ever say that to me again."


	9. Chapter 9

Lanie stood by the window the next morning, thinking about what Rabbah had said to her the night before. His words, "Don't ever say that to me again." still stung her.

"Lanie."

She heard his voice, but didn't turn around.

"You didn't come down this morning."

"I am sorry." She pulled her robe around her tighter, "I am not feeling well."

Rabbah noticed the pile of rags laying in a basket in the corner.

"You have your cycle?"

"Yes." she sat down on the bed.

"How do you feel?"

"I am tired," she sighed, "and I have cramps."

"I will ask Ziva to make you some tea."

He returned in a few minutes carrying a tray with a pot and a coffee cup. He poured her a cup and handed it to her.

"What's in this?"

"Herbs, chamomile, tea roots." he took the cup and sat it back on the tray, "it will thin your blood, relax you and help you sleep. Now lie down."

Lanie laid down on the bed and he laid behind her, spooning her. He started rubbing her stomach.

"Better?"

Lanie nodded.

"Why did you say that to me last night?"

"Shhh.. go to sleep."

Lanie sat up, "No, I want you to answer me."

"I.." he caressed her cheek, "I didn't mean to upset you.."

"Well, you did." her lip trembled, "when you tell someone you love them, you expect them to say it back.. not..."

"I am sorry." he pulled her down onto his chest, "I just... I have had a difficult time opening my heart up, since..."

"Your wife died?"

"Yes."

Lanie twined her fingers through his, "What happened to her?"

"She was be headed."

"Rabbah." Lanie looked up at him, "why?"

"She.." he sighed, "She had relations with one of the servants while I was gone."

"So you cut her damn head off?"

"No.. that decision was left up to the court." he kissed her hand, "I had no say in the matter."

"But, you are the King.. they didn't?"

"I wanted no say. She had betrayed me in the worst way."

"I.. how could she have done that to you?"

"There was a lot she did.. that I knew nothing about."

"Like what?"

"Rey is not really my son Lanie.. she only told me he was, so that I would marry her."

"You had sex with her before..."

"There was a ceremony, and.. I will admit.. I smoked a pipe, and do not remember a lot of what happened.. I found out after she died who his real father is.."

"Oh."

"I had raised him, and think of him as my own, so I allowed him to stay here."

Rabbah held her and rubbed her stomach. Lanie did indeed feel like a queen. No man had ever been so good to her.

"Lanie."

"Yes."

"I want us to have a child."

"I would like that too."

Rabbah kissed her.

"Your breasts, are they tender?"

"A little."

"If I make you orgasm, will it ease your pain?"

"I don't know."

"We cannot have sex Lanie, not until you complete your cycle. How long does it last usually?"

"Five days."

"Five days," he eased her robe down, "can I go five days without feeling you cumming on my cock?"

"You sure like that word all of a sudden."

He laughed, "Here, that is a male chicken."

"Its that way in America too."

Rabbah started rubbing her nipples. Lanie closed her eyes and sighed.

"How does this feel?"

"Good." she nodded, "I love it when you do that."

"Ahhh... you love having your breasts caressed don't you?"

"Yes."

"Come on my love.. cum for me."

"MMMM... god that feels so good..."

Rey was standing outside the door listening to the pleas and moans of his step mother. He leaned against the wall, thinking about that day on the plane when he emptied her breasts. He closed his eyes, and slipped his hand under his loincloth.

"You better not let your father see you."

Rey jumped, and looked up. Punjab was coming down the hallway.

"I.. was just.."

Punjab chuckled, "I know what you were doing Rey." He shook his head, "and do not worry, I wont tell your father."

"Thank you." Rey knew the penalty for wasting seed. He had already done that once, on the plane when he was nursing from Lanie. He had also wasted seed a few nights ago. He was having a dream that he was in her lap, suckling from her, and she was giving him a hand job. He woke up, sweaty, his semen all over his bed.

"She is a beautiful woman." Punjab smiled.

"Yes, she is." Rey licked his lips, wishing Punjab would be on his way.

"Excuse me." Punjab reached for the door to Rabbah's master suite. "your father summoned me."

Rabbah was working Lanie into a frenzy when Punjab walked into the room. Punjab was accustomed to this. More than once he'd been asked to pleasure Rabbah's first wife.

"You called for me."

"Yes." Rabbah licked the milk from his fingers, and then continued rolling Lanie's nipples between his fingers. Lanie panted, her hips jirating. Punjab was becoming aroused, and tried to hide it.

"I need you to prepare a special feast tonight." Rabbah kissed Lanie's neck, "my queen will be dining in private, she has her cycle."

"I see." Punjab was too busy watching Lanie's enormous breasts to hear much of what his boss was saying to him.

"The men from America will be dining with us, there will be nine of them."

"Ok."

"Why don't we give Punjab a turn." Rabbah pressed Lanie's tits together, jiggling them, "My hands are getting sore."

Lanie looked up at her husband and then to his servant. "Are you sure you want to.."

"My hands need a break love." He touched her cheek and sat down in the chair in the corner. His huge cock was sticking up like a flagpole. It sucked that they couldn't have sex because she was on her period.

Punjab sat behind her and started working on her tits. Milk shot across the room and he gave Rabbah a shocked look.

"She has milk sir."

"Yes."

Punjab licked his fingers and moaned, "Like honey."

"You may nurse if you wish." Rabbah said, "but I want her to orgasm first." He sat back, giving Lanie a clear shot of his rock hard cock.

"Rabbah, I know you said we couldn't have sex, but.. what about oral.. I mean.."

"Do you want to suck my cock Lanie?"

"Yes."

"Very well" He stood up and removed his loin cloth and robe, and walked over to her, his cock bobbing up and down with every step.

"AHHH.. oh you are so good at that." he ran his hand through her hair. "oh yes.. just like that." he slowly rocked his hips. "perhaps Punjab would like for you to do this to him too."

"Oh, I would."

"Oh.. I am going to cum." Lanie leaned back against Punjab and thrust her hips up, "ohhhhhhh... ahhhhh.. "

"Cum lover." Rabbah popped her titty with his cock, "do you like that.. do you like it when I slap your tit with my cock?"

"MMMMM.. yes.."

Punjab licked the milk from his fingers and laid Lanie back. He nursed from her for what seemed like hours, as Rabbah watched, while Lanie sucked his cock. Rabbah tossed his head back and moaned, filling Lanie's mouth with his hot cum.

"I must go now, and prepare for this evening." Punjab kissed Lanie's hand, "you taste wonderful."

Rabbah walked him to the door. Punjab turned to him and smiled, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"Does she swallow?"

"Every drop."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Lanie made her way downstairs. The tea that Ziva had made her helped ease her cramps, and helped her sleep, but now she was hungry. She could hear male voices and laughter booming from the great room. She walked into the kitchen and found one of her maidservants.

"I could have brought you a tray."

"Thank you but, I needed to get out of that room."

"I understand."

"Would you like some more tea?" Ziva smiled at her. Lanie adored her, she was a small plump woman, with a very warm demeanor.

"Yes, that helps so much."

"When my Rebbe was alive, the tea helped her too, she had awful cramps." Ziva sighed, "thank the heavens for menopause."

Lanie laughed and thanked the maidservant for the plate. She missed cooking, being in the kitchen. She should be in here cooking for Rabbah, not a bunch of servants.

"You are up." Punjab came into the kitchen and kissed Lanie's hand.

"Yes, I needed some air."

"Well, why don't I bring your tray up to your room." he nodded toward the door, "Ziva can bring the teapot."

"I would rather just sit here." Lanie took a bite of the veal and sighed, "this is awesome."

"In the kitchen" He whispered, "with the servants."

Lanie looked at Ziva, her eyes misting.

"Go on up." Ziva patted her hand, "I will come up and help you dress for bed in a bit."

"I can help her." Punjab reached for Lanie's hand. The truth was, Rabbah had given him permission to nurse from Lanie, to pleasure her, whenever he pleased, as long as Lanie agreed. Punjab hoped to talk her into allowing him to do just that.

"Why don't you let me change the bedding," Punjab sat the tray on the side table, "then we can get you ready for bed."

Lanie nodded and went into the bathroom to change her rag. She giggled, remembering the saying, "she's on the rag." She supposed that was where the term came from. Ziva came in and replaced the soiled basket of rags with clean ones, and seeing that Punjab was there, she quickly returned to the kitchen.

"Would you like for me to comb your hair." Punjab handed Lanie a clean outergarment. He eyed her breasts and licked his lips. Oh how he desired to nurse from her, and arouse her as he'd done earlier that day.

"Would you do that for me?"

"I will do anything you ask." he touched her cheek, "I have a confession."

"What?"

"I enjoyed drinking your milk earlier, very much."

"I.. I enjoyed you.. very much too."

"Would you like for me to..."

Lanie nodded and Punjab helped her onto the bed.

Punjab laid his head in Lanie's lap and she opened the front of her gown. Punjab latched on to her taut nipple. Lanie laid her head back and closed her eyes. Before long she felt her pussy dampen and start to throb.

"Punjab."

"Yes."

"I need... more."

"What do you want me to do?"

"OH... you are going to make me cum."

Punjab stood over by the window and poured some oil in his palm. Lanie heard him groan, and saw cum spurting from his hard member.

"You arouse me." He adjusted his loin cloth. "I had to..."

"I understand, but.. I need you to empty the other side."

After Punjab finished nursing, Lanie made her way back downstairs. She wanted some more of the veal that was in the kitchen. She was pulling her robe on when she ran face first into someone.

"Oh.. I am sorry I... " she looked up and gasped.

"Lanie." Charlie ran his hand through his hair, "What the hell.."


	10. Chapter 10

Rabbah hated himself for what he was about to do, but knew he had no other choice. He sighed and looked up at Punjab, "Send her away."

Delaine opened her eyes, looking up she watched the night sky pass under her eyes. She felt beside her, realizing she was laying in hay. "Where the hell am I" she whispered to herself, sitting up. "Excuse me, sir." she tapped the man driving the wagon on the shoulder, "where are you taking me?"

He didn't say a word. Delaine laid back in the hay pile as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"She has arrived."

Hakeem nodded and walked to the door. He watched as his male servant helped the young woman off the wagon.

"Welcome." he bowed to her, "I am Hakeem."

"Where am I?" Delanie brushed hay off of her. Hakeem didn't say a word. He led her down a long hallway to a room, where he lit a lamp and told her to sit down. "my master will be with you shortly."

Delaine sat twisting the fabric of her gown between her fingers. What the hell was going on.

The door opened and a very tall, very muscular dark haired man walked in.

"Good evening." He bowed to her.

"Hi."

"Could you stand please?"

"Why?"

"Because, I requested you to do so."

Delaine stood up and the man walked a slow circle around her. He told her to undress and she did so with hesitation.

"You have only two requirements, you will breastfeed me, upon demand and request, and have sex with me, that's all."

"Wh... I don't understand.. I don't belong here, I am queen of..."

"Not anymore." He touched her cheek, "you are mine now."

"I.. I don't... I am Rabbah's wife.. I.."

He handed her a piece of paper and walked out. Delaine read the decree, tears rolling down her cheeks. There was a tap at the door and a petite woman walked in.

"I am to prepare you for your King." she smiled.

"I.. what, I don't even know his name."

"His name is Harib." she pointed to a chair and told Delaine to sit. She started brushing her hair. "I think you will like it here." she twisted Delaine's hair up, "I am Kasha, I am your maidservant."

Delaine nodded, thinking of Ziva.

"Why did he do this, why did he send me away."

"Harib will tell you soon, I am sure of it." Kasha patted her shoulder, "time for your milking."

Delaine's head was spinning. This was just too much for her to digest. Why had Rabbah sent her away? She looked down as Kasha was setting a bowl in her lap.

"How will this be more comfortable for you, do you want to be seated, or bent over?"

"I.." Delaine started to sob. "I want to go home"

Kasha knelt in front of her, holding her as she wept. Ever since she'd answered that ad, ever since she met..

"CHARLIE" Delaine balled up her fist. "That bastard."

"Who is Charlie honey?"

"An asshole, and I want him dead."

"As you wish" Kasha brushed her hair back, "but you must be milked first."

"Rab... Rabbah never did it this way."

Kasha nodded, "I understand, but we have a different way."

Kasha told Delaine to get up onto the bed, on her all fours. She sat two bowls onto the bed under her breasts. "Now, just relax."

Delaine closed her eyes as the woman's warm hand began to squeeze and massage her breasts. It felt good, so good in fact, that Delaine started cumming. It didn't seem to phase Kasha at all, who kept expressing her milk.

"There now." Kasha washed her hands at a basin in the corner, "better?"

Delaine nodded, "What will you do with.."

"Oh, King Harib will drink that."

Delaine looked at the woman wide eyed, "He.. what?"

Kasha chuckled, "He cannot tolerate regular milk, from a cow or goat, and we have had little success trying to find a suitable wet nurse for him, until we found you."

"And how did you 'find me' exactly?"

Kasha lowered her head and picked up a basket of soiled linens, "I will bring you some clean linens."

Delaine wanted to scream. She walked to the window that led out to the balcony, "Charlie, I know you had something to do with this.. and I promise you, you will pay. You will pay dearly."

THREE WEEKS LATER

Delaine was sitting in her room, after just having her feet washed and lotioned by Kasha, reading a book when the door opened. Hakeem walked in with three men, who's hands were tied behind them. Harib soon followed.

He bent and kissed Delaine and nodded to Hakeem. "Sit them against the wall."

"Whats going on?"

Harib sat on the bed and untied the front of her gown. He smiled, pawing her tits.

"How are you today my love?"

"Fine."

"Good" he removed his loin cloth and laid her back on the bed. Delaine knew he liked for her to prop on her elbow for him to nurse, and she arranged the pillows so she would be more comfortable. Hakeem took his place at the door, and the three men sat against the wall, looking straight ahead.

"Harib, why are those men in here?" Delaine whispered.

Harib toyed with her nipple, massaging her breast to encourage her milk to come down. "They were watching us, a few nights ago, when I was making love to you." he licked his fingers, "so they are being punished."

"But, I don't understand, what did they do wrong?"

He smiled, and brushed her hair back, laying his head under her dangling tit, "They wasted their seed." he started to suck her breast, "so they were given a choice, either have their hands and eyes removed, or be forced to watch you feed me, and have sex with me."

Delaine shuddered. She couldn't imagine someone's hands and eyes being cut out as punishment for being a peeping tom. That happened on a daily basis in her country.

"I want you to enjoy this." Harib smiled at her, "and I want you to let me know how much you are enjoying it."

Delaine closed her eyes, and laid her head back. Harib was gentle, very gentle. The pulling of his mouth on her felt different than any man she'd ever nursed. She started to get that old familiar feeling and moved her hips.

"Ahhh.. that feels good doesn't it." Harib switched breasts, snapping his fingers to signal Hakeem to join them. Harib wanted Delaine to be satisfied, and he would always have Hakeem stimulate her empty breast while he nursed from the other. Delaine started to pant, then purr, then moan. She glanced at the man by the wall, and saw cum shooting from his cock.

Harib smiled and laid Delaine on her back, sliding his cock into her. He would never, ever fuck her until she'd had an orgasm. He believed that the woman was taken care of first.. before the man's needs were met. Harib was an excellent lover, probably the best Delaine had ever had.

Harib grunted as he thrust in and out of her, watching her enormous orbs dance while he fucked her.

Harib kissed her, giving the man on the end of the row a stern glare.

"You have once more wasted your seed." Harib nodded to the other two men, "You may go.. You." He pointed at the man on the end, "will stay here.. you will watch Kasha milk Delaine, you will milk her yourself, until you can control yourself."

Delaine thanked Kasha for helping her dress for bed and brush her hair. She knew Harib would want to nurse before he went to sleep. She needed to speak with him first.

"All ready for bed?" Harib untied her gown.

"I.. I need to talk to you."

"About?" he started to massage her breast, laying a warm rag on her to encourage her milk to let down.

"Why did Rabbah send me here?"

"You are not happy here.."

"No.. that's not it.. I just.. I think a man I knew in the States had something to do with this, and if I find out he did, I want him dealt with."

"Ok."

"Can you find out?"

"I would do just about anything for you, I think you know that, but.. why do you believe he is in some way a part of.."

Delaine told him of the night that Charlie was at the palace.

"Why would he be there, Rabbah was an oil man."

"Most of us are my love."

"You will find out?"

"I would move mountains for you."

Delanie laid on the bed and offered him her breast. She hoped that Harib could find out.. and if her instincts were correct.. Charlie would pay.


End file.
